wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Skarb watażki/XI
Od opisanych w ostatnim rozdziale wypadków ubiegło kilka tygodni. Fogelwandra nie zastajemy już we Lwowie, chorągiew jego z rozkazu wojskowego departamentu udać się musiała do Kamieńca Podolskiego i tu się teraz przenosi widownia naszej powieści. Nim wszakże poprowadzimy ją dalej, musimy pokrótce wspomnieć o tym, co zaszło od czasu wyprawy na jaskinię Szachina. Gdy żołnierze i pachołkowie przypuszczali szturm do budy Kwackiego, w której nie było już nikogo, tymczasem śmiałkowie nasi ze swoją zdobyczą dostali się szczęśliwie do czekającego powozu, a za chwil kilka znaleźli się poza Brodami, na trakcie lwowskim. Wróciwszy do Lwowa, Fogelwander natychmiast pomyślał o losie młodej fanariotki. Mieszkała wówczas we Lwowie pani starościna krzemieniecka, matrona cnotliwa i wysoce poważna, a słynąca z dobrotliwości swojego serca. Fogelwander znał ją dobrze, był nawet dalekim jej kuzynem po matce i często bywał w jej domu. Nigdy nie prosił o nic starościny; nawet gdy się znajdował w najtrudniejszym położeniu, nie uciekał się do jej pomocy, choć dama ta zarówno była bogata, jak szlachetna. Tym razem wszakże Fogelwander postanowił zrobić wyjątek. W godzinę po swoim powrocie udał się z Erinną do starościny i, opowiedziawszy jej całą historię nieszczęśliwej dziewczyny, powierzył ją jej opiece. Z największym zajęciem wysłuchała starościna całej dziwnej przygody i, litując się nad opuszczoną istotą, przyjęła ją z uczuciem macierzyńskim. Chodziło już teraz tylko o to, aby odszukać ojca Erinny i uwiadomić go o pobycie straconego i opłakanego dziecka. Erinna wskazała dwa miejsca, w których głównie przebywał Mavrodukas. Miejscami tymi były Konstantynopol i Jassy. Fogelwander udał się do Amsztela, który wskazał mu rozmaite firmy w stolicach europejskich, z którymi Mavrodukas jako bogaty kupiec mógł mieć stosunki. Rozpisano kilkadziesiąt listów — i oczekiwano skutku poszukiwań... Fogelwander tymczasem częściej niż kiedykolwiek bywał gościem u pani starościny. Piękna Greczynka mówiła tylko po grecku i po włosku, z francuskiego języka znała zaledwie słów tyle, ile niezbędnie potrzeba było do koniecznego porozumienia. Nasz oficer władał, jakkolwiek niedostatecznie, językiem włoskim i on to bywał głównym tłumaczem w dłuższych rozmowach między Erinną a jej szlachetną opiekunką. Nie tylko wszakże obowiązek tłumacza i troskliwość opiekuna prowadziły Fogelwandra tak częto w dom starościny. Jeżeli sam urok piękności młodej fanariotki zaraz w pierwszej chwili tak olśniewające i głębokie wywarł na nim wrażenie, to bliższa znajomość Erinny, jej wdzięczność ku niemu, dziwnie urocza prostota jej duszy, naiwność jej wyobrażeń, spod której przebijały piękny umysł i szlachetne serce niewieście — obudziły w naszym bohaterze uczucie zanadto silne i głębokie, aby uchodzić mogło tylko za zwykłe zajęcie się dolą opuszczonej istoty... Odpowiedzi na rozesłane listy nie można się było spodziewać tak rychło — a szczerze mówiąc, Fogelwander nie bardzo pragnął rychłego zgłoszenia się ojca w obawie, że będzie się musiał rozstać z uroczą cudzoziemką. Tak stały rzeczy, gdy nadszedł rozkaz dla dragonii, aby wyruszyła ze Lwowa do kamienieckiej twierdzy, której załoga potrzebowała koniecznie wzmocnienia. Nie potrzebujemy prawie wspominać, jak przykry był ten rozkaz dla Fogelwandra. Ale konieczność posłuszeństwa silniejszą była niż niechęć Fogelwandra, silniejszą niż wewnętrzny opór uczucia. Tylko zrzeczenie się rangi wojskowej mogło uwolnić Fogelwandra od wyjazdu ze Lwowa — a ranga ta nie była jego wyłączną własnością, bo jak wiemy, dał swój patent rotmistrzowski w zastaw za owe pieniądze, które zaraz później po zielonym suknie stoczyły się w kieszeń włoskiego awanturnika. Mógł chyba przedać swój patent, ale ku temu w tak krótkim czasie nie mogła się nadarzyć sposobność. Fogelwander musiał tedy opuścić Lwów i Erinnę. Polecił ją raz jeszcze czułemu sercu starościny i z tęsknotą w duszy ruszył do Kamieńca. Ogarek musiał zostać we Lwowie, a Kwackiego zostawił nasz oficer także do czasu, w którym uda się wyrobić mu przebaczenie u jenerała Wittego, komendanta kamienieckiej twierdzy. Życie w garnizonie kamienieckim stokroć jeszcze nudniejsze było niż we Lwowie. Fogelwander miewał chwile, w których chciał wyrzec się stopnia i powrócić do Lwowa, a gdyby nie myśl o dwuznacznej przyszłości, byłby zaraz w pierwszych dniach wykonał ten zamiar. Tymczasem zaszły wypadki, które choć groźne i niebezpieczne, przerwały jednostajność codziennego życia. Ledwie kilka dni minęło od pobytu Fogelwandra w Kamieńcu, gdy doznał kilka tajemniczych i zagadkowych przygód, których omal życiem nie przypłacił. Zdawało się, jakoby mściwa jakaś a straszna dłoń zawisła nad jego głową... Godzono kilka razy na jego życie... Raz powracał Fogelwander z nocnej inspekcji straży fortecznych, mając przy sobie mały ront dragonii; szedł właśnie według przepisu jenerała Wittego od bramy Ruskiej popod zamek ku Karwasarom, kiedy nagle z boku padł strzał niespodzianie... Kula przeszyła kapelusz Fogelwandra; jeden cal niżej, a byłaby mu roztrzaskała głowę... Żołnierze rzucili się natychmiast ku stronie, z której dano ognia, przeszukano wszystkie zakątki, zaalarmowano wszystkie pikiety, ale nadaremnie — strzał pozostał tajemnicą!... Innym razem powracał Fogelwander wieczorem, wśród jasnej bardzo nocy do domu, gdy nagle dwóch żołnierzy, ubranych w czerwone mundury piechoty, rzuciło się na niego z szablami... Fogelwander strzelił, a gdy chybił, bronił się szpadą i dopiero kroki nocnego patrolu przerwały tę walkę... Była to widocznie obmyślona zasadzka. Fogelwander doskonale spamiętał sobie twarze napastników, a na drugi dzień jenerał Witte kazał wyruszyć całemu garnizonowi do apelu, aby odkryć złoczyńców. Nie brakło ani jednego żołnierza przy tej lustracji. Fogelwander chodził z jenerałem wzdłuż frontu i bacznie przypatrywał się twarzy każdego żołnierza — napastników nie znalazł. Widocznie złoczyńcy nie byli żołnierzami, przebrali się tylko w mundury, aby tym bezpieczniej i łatwiej urządzić zasadzkę... Trzecim razem, w dzień jasny, gdy Fogelwander w swej kwaterze odbierał raport od wachmistrza Porwisza, brzękła szyba i kula z piekielnym świstem przeleciała mu obok piersi, zawadziwszy o ryngraf metalowy, na którym ślad wyraźny zostawiła. Porwisz i Fogelwander rzucili się na ulicę — daleko dokoła nie było nikogo... Strzał jakby z niewiadomej padł ręki... Te trzy zamachy w krótkim przeciągu czasu przekonały Fogelwandra, że jest celem nieubłaganej, śmiertelnej zemsty, że na życie jego godzi ręka nie wzdrygająca się zbrodni, ręka silna i doskonale okryta tajemnicą. — To Szachin... — rzekł sobie Fogelwander. — Handlarz dusz dotrzymuje słowa! I stanęła mu żywo w pamięci owa scena w Aronowym domostwie, kiedy Szachin z namiętnym połyskiem oczu, z wyrazem stanowczym i groźnym na twarzy taką uczynił przysięgę: — Przysięgam, po trzykroć przysięgam, że jeśli pan złamiesz w czymkolwiek tę ugodę ku krzywdzie mojej, nie ujdziesz mojej zemsty, choćbym ją mieniem moim, krwią moją, życiem moim przypłacił. I niechaj mi Jehowa nie przebaczy, jeśli ja tobie przebaczę! Fogelwander przygotowany był na wszystko. Nie wychodził nigdy inaczej, tylko dobrze uzbrojony i w towarzystwie Porwisza, a we wszystkim zachowywał jak największą ostrożność. Jenerał de Witte, którego mocno oburzały te tajemnicze zamachy, zaostrzył policję miejską, wysyłał osobne patrole, odbywał rewizje i kazał aresztować, kto tylko podejrzanym mu się wydawał — ale nie trafiono na ślad złoczyńców. Razu jednego wszedł do kwatery Fogelwandera Porwisz, cały wzburzony i zadyszany, i zawołał: — Mam go, mości rotmistrzu, mam tego łotra!... — Kogo? — Szachina, zbójcę. Szedłem przed chwilą przez Karwasary i widziałem go, jak szedł przede mną o kilka kroków. Poznałem go od razu. Szedłem za nim chyłkiem, tak że mnie pewnie nie widział, i wiem, gdzie się ukrywa. Przyprowadziłem z sobą patrol i wstąpiłem po pana rotmistrza. Weźmiemy go jak baranka! Fogelwander udał się natychmiast na oznaczone miejsce, obstawiono dom dokoła, wtargnięto do środka, przeszukano wszystko. Szachina nie było... Ale Fogelwander miał już teraz dowód, że handlarz dusz przybył umyślnie do Kamieńca, aby osobiście urządzać zasadzki i godzić mściwie na jego głowę. — Ogarka by tu potrzeba, Ogarka! — mówił smutny i zawstydzony Porwisz. — Z respektem mówiąc pokornym, mości rotmistrzu, my tu bez Ogarka nie damy sobie rady z tym opryszkiem... — Bądź spokojny — odparł z uśmiechem Fogelwander — będzie tu niebawem i Ogarek, bo gwardia piesza ze Lwowa dostała także ordynans ruszyć do Kamieńca. Tymczasem i bez niego nic nam się nie stanie, a Szachin, jeśli nie uciekł, będzie wisiał na szańcu fortecznym. Zamachy na życie oficera ustały od niejakiego czasu. Fogelwander począł już przypuszczać, że Szachin po tylu daremnych usiłowaniach odstąpił już od swego zamiaru lub przynajmniej odłożył zemstę do wygodniejszej pory. Wstydziło go i krępowało mu osobistą swobodę to ciągłe zachowywanie ostrożności, więc też mniej już był bacznym i przezornym. Poprzestał tylko na tym, że nie wychodził nigdy bez nabitych pistoletów i unikał wycieczek późną nocą po odleglejszych częściach Kamieńca. Do tego rozproszenia obaw przyczyniło się także i to, że Fogelwander z swoją dragonią odbywać począł częste podjazdy przeciw oddziałom konfederatów i że nieraz po kilka dni nie było go w Kamieńcu. Powróciwszy raz właśnie z takiego podjazdu, Fogelwander, znużony długim marszem, spoczywał w swej kwaterze, gdy naraz usłyszał szelest u drzwi i nagle zjawiła się w progu jakaś dziwna postać. Był to niski, herkulicznie zbudowany człowiek, o głowie dużej, gładko ostrzyżonej, z licznymi bliznami na dzikiej i wstrętnej twarzy, z nosem spłaszczonym i z szerokimi usty, z oczyma małymi i przenikliwymi, którym brwi ogromne szorstkie i krzaczaste dodawały dziwnie groźnego wyrazu... Człowiek ten ubrany był w porządną kurtę kozacką, przepasany był szerokim rzemieniem i miał w ręku krymkę wysoką. Tuż za tym człowiekiem wbiegł pies duży, zwierzę dzikie i brzydkie, kudłate, burej maści, z uciętymi uszami i ogonem... Oficer, ujrzawszy takiego gościa, porwał się z łóżka, na którym leżał w pełnym ubraniu, i chwycił za pistolety, które wisiały na ścianie... Na ten ruch Fogelwandra pies najeżył swe kudły, zawarczał groźnie i chciał się rzucić naprzód, lecz schwycony ręką swego pana i rzucony całą siłą o ścianę, musiał zostać na miejscu, warcząc i nie spuszczając z oka oficera. Fogelwander z pistoletem w ręku podszedł ku nieznajomemu i zapytał groźnie, czego żąda. Człowiek w kurcie kozackiej skłonił się nisko, dotykając czapką swą ziemi, a wyprostowawszy się na powrót, spojrzał na oficera malutkimi oczyma, które rozjaśniły się wyrazem pewnej wesołości... Oficer wpatrzył się bystro w twarz swego gościa i, spuszczając pistolet ku ziemi, zawołał: — Trokim, watażka! — Sława Bogu, jasny rotmistrzu, to ja, Trokim, hajdamak, a wy mnie nie poznali... Hajdamaka trudno było poznać istotnie. Strój porządny, ostrzyżona gładko głowa, ogolona twarz i mina do pewnego stopnia śmiała i swobodna zmieniły bardzo całą tę postać, z którą czytelnik nasz po raz pierwszy spotkał się na karmelickich szańcach we Lwowie. — Co tu robisz, Trokim? — zapytał Fogelwander surowo. — Czy ty chcesz, abym przywołał żołnierzy i do lochów znowu cię rzucił? Jak śmiałeś ten próg przestąpić? Czy nie wiesz, że skoro cię ujrzałem, mam obowiązek okuć cię w kajdany i natychmiast oddać komendantowi? Na twarzy watażki zaigrał uśmiech przelotny. — Już wy mi to wybaczcie, jasny panie, ale ot, po szczeremu mówiąc, Trokim się tego nie boi... Wiem ja, gdzie idę i po co idę... — Przyszedłeś po śmierć albo po kajdany — zawołał oficer — bo jeśli nie poddasz się dobrowolnie i nie pójdziesz ze mną do strażnicy, zastrzelę cię jak psa! I Fogelwander podniósł w górę pistolet. — Nie, wy tego nie zrobicie, jasny panie — rzekł spokojnie watażka — a dlaczego nie zrobicie, ja wara powiem. Na kulę jest kula, na ogień jest ogień, ot, u mnie także są krócice... I w tej chwili błysnęła w ręku watażki lufa pistoletu. — Ja wiem, kiedy przyjść i po co przyjść — mówił dalej Trokim. — Już mnie Lachy żywcem nie wezmą, mądry już ja na to... Z wami tu nie ma nikogo, drzwi od sieni zaparłem od środka. Wy tu jeden, a nas dwóch! — Jak to!? — zawołał oficer. — Więc ty nasadziłeś się na mnie, zbójco, i przywiodłeś sobie drugiego opryszka? Watażka znowu się uśmiechnął. — At, jasny panie, źle wy mnie zrozumieli! Nas tu jest dwóch: ja i Bimbasza! O, ten Bimbasza, sobaczka moja. Gdzież to człowiek? On lepszy niż człowiek! To brat mój i druh — ot, Bimbasza ten, co go widzicie. I mówiąc to, poruszył nogą psa, który jakby rozumiejąc, że o nim mowa, patrzył na swego pana wesołym okiem i do nóg mu się tulił... Niepodobna było wyobrazić sobie brzydszego, bardziej oszpeconego zwierzęcia jak ten pies hajdamacki. Kudłata sierść jego była wypłowiała, brudna i zwijała się w gęste kudły, tu i owdzie zaś oblazła zupełnie. Na łbie znać było szeroką, nie zarosła bliznę, która szła przez nos aż ku oku, jedna z łap przednich była krzywa, widocznie od złamania. Było psisko niekształtne, zlewek i parodia wszelkich ras... Pan i pies nie mieli sobie nic nawzajem do zazdroszczenia co do urody. — To mi sobaczka mądra — mówił watażka, spoglądając ze szczególną czułością na zwierzę — to mi brat ten Bimbasza! Gdyby tylko na dwóch nogach chodził, a mówić umiał, wart być atamanem; cały kureń by wodził, a dobrze... Nieładny on, bo nieładny, taka już jego uroda — nie darmo pies hajdamacki. Ale za to śmiały i silny: wilka weźmie, chłopa powali. Pięć lat on ze mną chodzi, w najgęstszy ogień za mną, bywało, bieży... Kula turecka nogę mu złamała, ot, jak widzicie, a przez łeb dragon go tak pałaszem uderzył!... Świat cały zejść za taką sobaczka... Zuch Bimbasza, mołojec tęgi! Lachów zwącha, dragonii nie lubi, jak świecący guzik zobaczy, już by się rzucił... Ot, jak na wasz mundur się patrzy, jasny rotmistrzu! Pies istotnie nasrożył się, najeżył i, ciągle warcząc, nie spuszczał z oka Fogelwandra, jakby tylko czekał najmniejszej wskazówki swego pana, aby wściekle rzucić się na oficera... — A jak my się znaleźli, jasny panie, to cud a dziwo! — prawił dalej hajdamak, który wpadł w zapał, wielbiąc cnoty swego czworonożnego przyjaciela. — Kiedy my wtedy z Pukiem do skarbu szli, jak wiecie już o tym, zostawiłem Bimbaszę przy telidze w janczynieckiej karczmie. Bimbasza wierny stróż — lepsza warta niż czterech żołnierzy z muszkietami. Rozszarpie, na śmierć pogryzie, kto by co ruszył, posiekać się da, zabić, a słomki z wozu wziąć by nie dał nikomu. Nie wrócił już Puk z tej wyprawy, zginął zdrajca z mej ręki, ale i ja nie wrócił, bo mnie dragony wzięły, a co ze mną potem było, już wy wiecie, jasny panie. Kiedym ja uciekł z tego monastyru we Lwowie, dniem i nocą szedłem, aby się dostać tu, w te strony, bo tu człek znajomy, jak u siebie. Słabym był jeszcze i nie domagał bardzo; wiatr mógł mnie przewrócić; na czworakach się lazło, byle dalej i bezpieczniej. Przywlókł się ja do karczmy janczynieckiej, bo tam stróż — dobry mój towarzysz i sam niegdyś w hajdamaki chodził; wiedziałem, że mnie przechowa a nie wyda. Noc już była, kiedym do sieni wlazł, a tu słyszę, jak coś buch! o mnie... łapami na piersi. A to Bimbasza był, sobaczka moja! Jakże on zacznie się cieszyć a radować, a skakać, a ujadać, a skomleć z wielkiej uciechy — mocny Boże! — jak dziecko, co rodzonej matki dawno nie widziało! Ot, i my teraz znowu razem, ja i Bimbasza... Tak my i do was w gościnę przyszli, jasny panie! Fogelwander, który cierpliwie wysłuchał tego opowiadania Trokima, bo mu zresztą przerwać nawet było niepodobna, tak się rozgadał i rozrzewnił hajdamak, odezwał się teraz szorstko: — Czego chcesz ode mnie i czemu szukasz własnej zguby? — Ja mojej zguby nie szukam, ale waszej się boję, i dlatego mnie tu widzicie. Miejcież wy się na baczności, jasny rotmistrzu: nawarzyła się zdrada jakaś na was. Słuchajcie tylko, co wam powiem. Od kiedy ja uciekłem ze Lwowa, chowałem się w janczynieckiej karczmie u stróża, nim zdrowie wróciło po trosze. Wczoraj ja w nocy pod żłobem w stajni leżał, a Bimbasza koło mnie. W stajni było trzech chłopów i naradzali się ze sobą. Mnie oni nie widzieli, a ja słyszał wszystko. Jeden namawiał dwóch drugich, aby z nim dzisiaj w nocy do Kamieńca poszli, oficera jednego zabić. — Zarobicie po pięć czerwienców — mówił — jak go żywcem weźmiemy albo ubijemy, ale trupa przystawić trzeba. — Słyszę ja to i niewiele mnie to obchodzi; myślę sobie: chcą zabić oficera — niech im na zdrowie będzie; zabił i ja już niejednego, a oficery nas, hajdamaków, także nie pożałowali nigdy. Będzie jeden czerwony kabat mniej na świecie — dla diabła strata, dla nas zysk... Ot, tak ja myślał sobie, ale słucham dalej, bo i jak nie słuchać, kiedy mówią sobie ó dwa kroki ode mnie. Tak mówi znowu jeden, ów herszt: — Sztuka gładko pójdzie, weźmiemy go w jamie jak lisa: w tym domu, gdzie on siedzi, stróż z nami trzyma. Drzwi nocą otworzy, nas wpuści, a jak będzie po robocie, wypuści znowu. — Słyszę ja to i znowu myślę: tanio was zgodzili, co prawda, to prawda: za głowę pięć czerwonych — ale jak nie ma roboty i to dobrze. Fogelwander począł teraz słuchać z wytężoną uwagą: domyślał się, że tu o niego chodzi. — Mów prędko, Trokim, mów dalej! — naglił watażkę. — Kiedy ci trzej przestali mówić i poszli, ja leżał sobie jeszcze, a potem wstałem i idę do wrót, na świat popatrzeć trochę. Patrzę, a oni przy wrotach sobie stoją, jakby na kogoś czekali. Naraz powiada jeden: — Ot, jedzie teraz, pokażę go wam, abyście wiedzieli, czyja głowa ma być dzisiaj w naszym worku. — Spoglądam i ja i aż przeżegnałem się trzy razy, oczy przecierając. Czy to wy, czy to nie wy?! Nie, taki to wy! Jechaliście na koniu z dragonami; za wami zaraz ten sam wąsaty wachmistrz, co nad nami był w szańcach lwowskich. Poznał ja was od razu i widzę, że to na waszą głowę się nasadzili... Ho, ho... myślę sobie, weźcie sobie całą kopę głów oficerskich, jakich chcecie, ale tego mi nie ruszcie! Już to mój oficer; miłościwy pan, serce miał dla mnie — tego wam nie dam. Tak ja zaraz chyłkiem z karczmy na pole, a potem za wami i za dragonią. Wy drogą, ja polem, wy drogą, ja polem. Wy do miasta, ja za wami, wy do kwatery, a ja także... Ot, i wszystko Trokim powiedział, co wiedział. Pilnujcież wy się, a dobrze: w nocy goście do was przyjdą... Fogelwander stał, milcząc, jakby pod głębokim wrażeniem opowieści i patrzał z pewnym zdumieniem na hajdamaka. Chociaż przestroga Trokima była dla naszego oficera wielce ważną i ocalała mu życie, przecież nie tyle samo odkrycie zamachu, co postać opryszka zajmowała w tej chwili Fogelwandra... Patrzał na watażkę jak na dziwną, tajemniczą zagadkę... Ten człowiek mówił o zbrodni, jak o rzeczy naturalnej i godziwej, morderstwo uważał za zarobek, cudze życie miał sobie za coś, co jest własnością pierwszego lepszego zbójcy... Z opowiadania jego przebijała szczerość zbrodniarza, posunięta do szczególnej naiwności, przebijał brak najzupełniejszy wszelkiego moralnego poczucia — a przecież ta dzika, potworna natura błysnęła szlachetniejszym jakimś instynktem i umiała zdobyć się na uczucie wdzięczności... Po takiej chwili milczącego zdumienia Fogelwander zawołał żywo: — Dziękuję ci, Trokimie, dziękuję. Uczyniłeś pięknie, przestrzegając mnie o niebezpieczeństwie, ale nie kuś mnie i nie próbuj! Byłeś wdzięczny, nie zmuszajże mnie, abym ja był niewdzięczny! Uchodź stąd zaraz, znikaj! Niechaj tak będzie, jakbym cię nie widział, nie słyszał! Opuść mnie natychmiast! Gdy stopa twoja chwilkę jeszcze będzie na tym progu, kto wie, czy go opuści. Za kilka' chwil, zaraz może przyjdą do mnie żołnierze, a wtedy, wierz mi, natychmiast uwięzić cię każę... Trokim stał obojętnie mimo tych słów oficera, wyrzeczonych z bardzo stanowczym naciskiem. — Oho, jeszcze nie wszystko, jasny panie — ozwał się znowu — a co ze skarbem będzie? Ja bym był i tak was wyszukał: ja sprawiedliwy człowiek. Com powiedział we Lwowie, tom powiedział, ja słówka z tego nie zmienię. Skarb Panu Bogu, mnie i wam. Bogu na sławę, mnie na odpoczynek w starości, wam na uciechę, bo wy młodzi, jeno wam hulać po Bożym świecie. I to jest główna sprawa, dla której tu także przyszedłem. Wy może myśleli: Trokim zdrajca, Trokim uciekł, słowa nie dotrzymał... A jak ja nie miałem uciekać, kiedy można było? Była bitka, przyszły konfederat, daj im, Boże, zdrowie, w sam czas przyszły — wy mogliście dostać kulą w głowę, ot, i po was... A ze mną co wtedy? Monachy wasze byłyby mnie wydały znowu do lochów — i bajka nudna jak długa, a co dopiero bieda i niewola w lochach... Ot, i dlaczego ja uciekł. Ale ja byłbym was znalazł koniecznie. Podzielimy się rzetelnie i sprawiedliwie... W tej chwili dało się słyszeć silne pukanie do drzwi, a popod szyby przemknęły się kapelusze aragońskie. — Uchodź — zawołał Fogelwander — inaczej nie wyjdziesz stąd nigdy! Gdy mnie tu żołnierze moi zobaczą razem z tobą, będę cię tu musiał aresztować. Czy myślisz, że oni cię nie poznają? Fogelwander otworzył drzwi do drugiego pokoju i rzekł dalej: — Idź tędy, otwórz okno i wyskocz! Nie chcę, abyś się z nimi spotkał. Watażka usłuchał oficera, ale szedł, wahając się, krokiem powolnym. — Jaki wy dziwny pan, jaki dziwny!... — mówił z niezadowoleniem do oficera. — Rozmyślcie się jeno dobrze, hej, rozmyślcie się dobrze! Mnie bez was trudno dać sobie radę ze skarbami, wy beze mnie nie zobaczycie ich nigdy. I dla chwały Boskiej nic nie będzie... To i jak to może być?... Nie, nie, nie... Już ja tu znowu przyjdę, koniecznie przyjdę... A jak wy chcecie, to przyjdźcie do janczynieckiej karczmy do mnie, pytajcie stróża, on mnie wywoła. Ale już ja u was będę, koniecznie będę... Fogelwander wybiegł do sieni, aby otworzyć pukającym żołnierzom, a byli to podoficerowie z jego chorągwi, którym stawić się był kazał po ordynanse. Trokim chwilkę się zatrzymał, podsunął się ku stołowi i coś spod swej kurty kozackiej wyciągnął... Był to jakiś przedmiot, zawinięty w grubą, brudną szmatę. Watażka rozwinął go, obejrzał z uśmiechem i zostawił na stole. Był to przepyszny szczerozłoty puchar, misternie rzeźbiony, otoczony dokoła wieńcem szlachetnych kamieni... Puchar ten, który zdawał się być nadzwyczaj wysokiej ceny, wypełniony był po same brzegi iskrzącymi się połyskiem złota piastrami... — Może jeszcze nie wierzy... — mruknął Trokim, wychodząc do drugiego pokoju — ot, ma na pokazanie, niewierna dusza... I otworzywszy okno, wyskoczył z pokoju do ogrodu razem ze swym wiernym psem, Bimbaszą. Opuściwszy Kamieniec, watażka wracał do janczynieckiej karczmy. Przez drogę myślał nad czymś ponuro, a od czasu do czasu mruczał coś sam do siebie. — Ot, i widzisz go — mówił, spluwając — jaki dziwny i głupi, dalibóg, głupi!... Złota nie chce, szczerego złota nie chce, kamieni drogich, jasnych jak gwiazdy na niebie, pereł srebrzystych, korali czerwonych... Ot, nie chce i koniec. Rób, co chcesz, kiedy nie chce... Głupi! Czy on hardy taki, czy on się boi, czy niewierny? Król by wziął, hetman by wziął... sam sułtan by wziął, choć cały w złocie siedzi jak w plewie — a on nie!... Pek mu!... I Trokim splunął z wielkim zgorszeniem, a Bimbaszę, który mu wcisnął się między nogi, kopnął z taką furią, że pies zaskowyczał z bólu... — Ot, co mówić długo i głowę sobie łamać — mruczał dalej hajdamak. — Weźmie on, chybaby z rozumu zeszedł... Jak mówiłem, tak i będzie... Pójdę do pieczary i skarb podzielę, sprawiedliwie podzielę, na trzy kupy... To Bogu... to mnie, to jemu... Tak będę dzielił i dzielił, aż rzetelnie podzielę... Potem jedną kupę wezmę i do Wereżanki zaniosę, na monaster. Potem drugą wezmę i zaniosę mu do domu; jak nie weźmie, w nocy na progu położę, przez okno wsypię... Trzecia kupa dla mnie. Ot, i po mojemu będzie! Domawiając tych słów, znalazł się Trokim kampańczyk pod karczmą janczyniecką. Nie wstąpił jednak do niej: skręcił na lewo w pole i szedł ku jarom. — Dziś zacznę dzielić — prędzej skończę... To Tobie, Boże, to tobie, oficerze, to tobie, hajdamaku... Aby krzywdy nie było!... I jakby myśl ta przejęła go prawdziwym zadowoleniem, Trokim zaśmiał się, krymkę na bok zasadził i Bimbaszę pieszczotliwie po kudłach poklepał... Kiedy Trokim mijał karczmę, nie spostrzegł pewnie, jak przez zamglone szkło okienka wyglądała głowa jakaś ruda, jak z niej błyszczały oczy chytre i okrutne, które utkwiły w postaci hajdamackiej z wyrazem dzikiej, wstrętnej uciechy... Gdyby nie brudne szybki karczemnego okna, widzielibyśmy, jak po cienkich, sinych ustach tej twarzy bladej i obrzękłej zaigrał uśmiech pełny demonicznej zjadliwości — a po tym uśmiechu poznalibyśmy, że człowiekiem, który z takiem zajęciem przypatrywał się idącemu polem Trokimowi, jest — Szachin, handlarz dusz... Kampańczyk szedł wesoło przez pole i gwizdał przez zęby, a Bimbasza, podzielając dobry humor swego pana, skakał, naszczekiwał radośnie i uganiał się z pustoty za każdą podlatującą wroną... Coraz bardziej malała już postać kroczącego szybko watażki, kiedy z karczmy janczynieckiej wyszło trzech ludzi i puściło się w tym samym kierunku, w którym zniknął hajdamak. Trokim minął pole i wszedł na brzeg skalistego jaru. Tu stanął i obejrzał się, ale nie widział nikogo, bo trzej ludzie zasłonieni byli rzędem krzaków, co rosły na krańcu pola... Trokim spuścił się do jaru i przepaścistymi ścieżkami szedł dalej krokiem pewnym i szybkim... Gdyby mu co chwila nie zasłaniały widoku odłamy skał i ściany wąwozów, byłby może na pierwszym lepszym skręcie dostrzegł, jak trzy postacie jakieś pomykały się za nim chyłkiem i przezornie, maskując się zręcznie wśród urwisk skalistego jaru... Ale Trokim nie oglądał się nawet, myśl jego cała zajęta była powziętym zamiarem, ruszał rękami, jakby już przesypywał dukaty, i mruczał, uśmiechając się z głębokim zadowoleniem: — Masz Tobie, Panie Boże!... Masz tobie, panie rotmistrzu!... Masz tobie, Trokimie kampańczyku!... Wszystkim równo, każdemu z czubem, nikomu krzywdy!... Category:Skarb watażki